


yesterday is history, be here with me

by somhiuld



Category: NJTTW, SECHSKIES (Band), Winner (Band), 신서유기 | New Journey To The West (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Attraction, Canon Universe, Christmas Party, Crushes, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somhiuld/pseuds/somhiuld
Summary: Jiwon learns to get out and live a little.





	yesterday is history, be here with me

**Author's Note:**

> because every ship deserves a christmas fic.

_Get out and live a little,_ the others tell him, to which Jiwon responds with a sarcastic grunt. He feels he’s a little too old for this, and he’d rather just hole up at home, doing nothing except marathon Christmas movies and hang out with his dog, Lucy. That was all he needed.

Christmas is well, _Christmas,_ for Jiwon. Though his life took some twists, turns (a slight understatement), he’s reached some sort of equilibrium now, having a close circle with him—his immediate family, his group, his Clover members, the hyungs and juniors from variety—was all he really needed. Just being around them, laughing, being merry, it made him content.

This year wouldn’t be much different. The days of his rambunctious youth a rather distant memory, he would settle for his ‘ritual’ of lazing in his living room, in his sweatpants and his takeout food, cozying up with Lucy.

“That’s boring, hyung,” P.O groaned, when the New Journey to the West cast and crew gathered for their end-of-year celebration dinner. “You should go have some fun. There’re lots of really fun parties, especially in Gangnam,” he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows a little. When Jiwon whacked him gently on the shoulder, he retorted, “I don’t mean weird parties, hyung,” he pouted. “They have countdown parties with good DJs and decent music, and some places even remix the Christmas songs,” to which Jiwon wrinkled his nose.

“A party sounds fun, Jiwon,” Sugeun put in, sipping the last of his soju. “You should go have fun with the younger ones, you’re not that old,” he jested, which made Hodong, Jaehyun and Na PD explode in laughing fits. Jiwon narrowed his eyes at Sugeun, menacingly downing his beer.

“Let’s not start a fight,” Hodong quipped, trying to ease the mood. “I agree with them, you should go with P.O, Jaehyun and Minho—the Young Boys might know where to go.”

“Hyung,” Jiwon whined. “It’s all so exhausting. I’m not in my twenties any more, I can barely spend five minutes in clubs these days,” he droned.

Jaehyun perked up, an idea forming in his head. “There’s this really great rooftop place, where some of the celebrities go to. You don’t need to worry about being spotted, and it’s really cozy too, if you don’t want to dance you can relax and just look over the city view,” he said, a little sheepishly—to which Sugeun wittily fired a joke about him bringing Hyesun before they got married, and Jaehyun blushed.

“That sounds good,” Minho nodded. “It sounds fun if we went together, just to hang out. It’d be fun, hyung,” Minho grinned. “Jaehyun-hyung can bring us,” he acquiesced, tapping Jaehyun on the shoulder, Jaehyun already tapping on his phone. “Then I’ll make some calls,” he said, and the others continued chattering.

It sounded like white noise to Jiwon. He felt a little as if he was being dragged into this. Now he mentally grumbled, because now he had to clear his schedule, pick an outfit, get his hair done, and all sorts of preparation.

Minho seemed to sense his apprehension from across, and glanced at him, their eyes meeting. _It’d be really fun, hyung,_ he mouthed, eyes crinkling as he smiled. Jiwon smiled back, teeth showing a little goofily. He still had some reservations about going, feeling slightly conscious about going with the Young Boys. But at least he had familiar faces to go with, so it wouldn’t be so bad, right?

 

 

 

 

 

Christmas Eve came, and it was also the day of the party at the rooftop joint. Jiwon’s alarm rang, and he groaned, fumbling for his phone on his bed. It was way too early for him to be awake, though by the others’ standards, they would have at least washed up and had lunch by now, but Jiwon operated on his own timing.

He dragged himself to the bathroom, nearly jumping when he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His hair was all over, and his eyes a little puffy. _How am I going to do this,_ he groaned. He had to get his hair done, and when his manager heard that he was going to a party with the cool kids, he insisted that Jiwon get makeup done too, because he should look nice for once,and Jiwon groaned, muttering a soft threat to cut the manager’s off days, and the manager responded by pushing him onto the salon chair.

Jiwon grumbled nearly the entire time to his stylist, lamenting how all this was a colossal waste of time, how he was still hoping he could just hole up at home, but the stylist merely laughed, saying to his manager that Christmas countdown parties were fun, _oppa, go live a little,_ and at the parroting of those words Jiwon rolled his eyes.

He still wasn’t completely sure how much fun this sort of party could be. It’d been over a year since he’d properly been to one. These days, the gatherings he went to were mostly sit-down dinners, chilling with people he cared about.

It didn’t help that a general sense of self-consciousness was creeping up on him. As cliched as it sounded, he felt rather self aware about going with the younger ones. He wasn’t entirely sure if he could fit it, if he could really enjoy himself. Parties these days were different, and his stamina wasn’t like before. The age difference on surface level didn’t seem much different

His phone suddenly seemed to vibrate, and it was the cast group chat exploding in notifications. The younger ones were excitedly sending pictures of themselves getting ready; P.O had gone to Minho’s place to get ready, Jaehyun was sending selcas with odd angles, and the other hyungs were amusedly replying.

Jiwon heaved a long sigh. Would he really be able to do this?

 

 

 

 

 

Jiwon, in his usual fashion, didn’t show up to the venue on the time. He’d received a barrage of texts while he was in the car, asking where he was, and of course, he got the familiar chorus of you’re late again?

As the car pulled up to the venue, Jiwon adjusted the collar of his jacket, feeling a little out of place as he stared at the neon lights outside the venue. Most of the crowd easily fit into the Young Boys’ age group, and he still wondered if he fit in.

 _Well,_ he thought, _it’s now or never._

A staff member opened the door for him, and he carefully stepped out, adjusting the lapel of his dark jacket. He swallowed, seeing the bevy of people gathered around. The nature of his work made him accustomed to crowds but for some reason he felt a little like a fish out of water.

He fished out his phone from the inner pocket of his jacket, and quickly sent a text to the Young Boys, letting them know he’d arrived and for them to rescue him from the suffocating awkwardness of the crowd outside. Some of the guests were whispering among themselves, recognizing him.

“They told me they got here ages ago,” he muttered under his breath, tugging at his shirt collar. “Where-”

Just then, he was greeted by the very welcome sight of Minho and P.O. who walked up to him with excited grins. “Hyung!” P.O. called out, greeting him with a warm grab of the shoulder. “You made it!”

Jiwon smiled back, hoping his nervousness wasn't too painfully obvious. “Shall we go in?” he whispered to the two younger ones, and they escorted him to the lift lobby.

 

 

 

 

 

The interior of the venue was cozy, but it wasn’t the lower lounge floor with the dim lights and bar counter that they would be spending their time in.

“Jaehyun-hyung’s waiting for us on the roof,” P.O. said to Jiwon, as they stepped into one of the three glass elevators. The neon lights changed colours every so often, but not so bright that they were blinding.

“You look good, hyung,” Minho whispered, lightly nudging Jiwon on the shoulder. “Really good.” The corner of Jiwon’s mouth curved into a half smile and he leaned in, whispering playfully “I have to match up to you guys, you know,” and Mino snickered. “You’re fine as you are, hyung. Nothing to match up to.” Jiwon studied Minho with a pensive glance, seeing a little glint of something in Minho’s eye.

Just as his mind was about to wander and speculate even more, they reached the rooftop. The music was much louder, but it wasn’t too unpleasant. Jiwon found himself bobbin a little to the beat, and Minho laughed. “He likes it already,” he said to P.O., who pulled Jiwon along to look for Jaehyun and their table.

Jaehyun waved to them from a corner. To Jiwon’s relief, they had a rather private spot away from the crowd, where they wouldn’t really be disturbed. On their way they’d already bumped into some celebrity friends, and those who worked behind the scenes, but Jiwon felt a little tired from so much socializing, so it was a welcome repose.

“It’s great, isn’t it, hyung?” Jaehyun beamed, holding his glass up, beckoning for a nearby staff to come and take their drink orders.

The tables were in quite a relaxed setting, with low white couches and low tables. There was a clear view of the city around them and the skylights. Minho sat next to Jaehyun, and they were chattering on about the music and some other joke, while P.O. and Jiwon sat across, Jiwon commenting about the atmosphere to P.O., how it wasn’t like anything he’d been to before in the past, P.O. nodding and laughing, remarking how Jiwon should get out more often and see how things have changed.

As they exploded in laughter over some inside joke from when they were filming the most recent season, the waiter came over with their drinks. They toasted to a great Christmas and a better year ahead.

“And,” Minho added, “to Jiwon-hyung, for joining us ‘kids’ tonight,” he jested, grin blinding in the dim light. Jiwon snorted, and Jaehyun cheerfully replied, “Hear, hear,” as they clinked their glasses together and took a healthy gulp of their drinks.

Jiwon felt a little distracted, seeing how Minho’s lower lip piercing glistened in the light, as they set their glasses down. _What a weird spot to focus on,_ he thought. Maybe it was the alcohol, but he hadn’t had much. Or maybe the atmosphere was getting to him. He shrugged it off, and got back to focus on listening to the younger ones chatter on, with the pleasant beat of the music in the background.

 

 

 

 

 

It got to the point of the night where Jiwon was feeling a little bit sleepy, and they’d mainly been sitting at their table, not moving much. Jaehyun and P.O. had gone to make small talk with some staff friends.

Taking a quick glance over, Minho noticed a familiar expression on Jiwon’s face—he was on the verge of falling asleep right then and there.

“Hyung,” Minho called over the loud music. The DJ had switched from a slightly more easy to listen tropical house beat to a more upbeat house dance beat, and the loud thumping made it a little hard to hear. It was only after Minho called to Jiwon a few more times that he finally heard the younger, looking a little concerned.

“Let’s go dance!” he chirped, the glint in his eye from earlier returning. It earned a raised eyebrow from Jiwon, whose expression looked as if the idea was utterly absurd. But before he could put up some form of protest, Minho was already tugging him on his wrist, and how could he say no to Minho with his electrifying smile?

 _There I go again,_ Jiwon thought, stopping his train of thought once more. _I shouldn’t be thinking these kinds of things, especially not about him._

 Minho tugged Jiwon to the dance floor, where the DJ was playing an unfamiliar sounding English song. Jiwon glanced around, the other patrons excitedly moving to the rhythm, some mouthing or singing along. It reminded Jiwon of when he himself was around Minho’s age, with much more energy.

“I really like this song, hyung,” Minho bellowed over the music. “It’s by this duo called Loud Luxury.” Jiwon nodded, although he hadn’t the foggiest idea of what Minho was talking about. He started to feel the gap between them was all the more evident.

But he decided not to let that stop him, for now, and moved along. As he got more comfortable in his space, he started to feel that familiar sensation in his veins, not unlike in his youth where he felt that sense of being very _alive._

“Now you’re getting it,” Minho laughed, watching Jiwon move into his own on the dance floor. He felt relieved that Jiwon was enjoying himself, and that his brief moment of rashness to pull Jiwon to dance paid off.

Their eyes met in the middle, and Minho’s eyes crinkled into a shy smile, and Jiwon smiled back, feeling an odd warmth creeping up his spine and over his head. He wondered if the drinks were getting to him. He didn’t need to feel that awkward around Minho, but for some reason he couldn’t put his finger on, well.

As if sensing the mild heaviness in the air, Minho halted his movements. “Shall we go back to the roof, hyung?” he asked, and Jiwon had never felt so relieved to adjourn from the dancefloor. He cocked his head, and Minho nodded in acknowledgment. They pushed through the crowd, laughing as though they were going through an obstacle course.

 

 

 

 

 

They finally found an escape path and stumbled into the lift. It was empty, save for the two of them, and Jiwon was panting from pushing through the crowd. The warmth of the lights made his forehead damp, and he wiped his forehead with his hand.

Minho stood next to him, silently, staring at the keypad of the elevator. There was that odd awkwardness again from that brief moment on the dance floor. Jiwon turned to face the younger, and Minho bit his lip.

The elevator finally reached the rooftop floor, and Minho gestured to let Jiwon out first, and when Jiwon couldn’t see, Minho exhaled deeply, feeling as if he could breathe again.

“We should check out the view from the railing,” Jiwon suggested, and Minho felt a beat skip in his chest. “S-sure,” he acquiesced, allowing Jiwon to lead the way to where they could get a good view.

Jiwon chose a quiet corner and he slouched over, resting his arms on the railing. Minho took a tentative step, standing next to Jiwon, leaving a slight gap between them. Jiwon took a long inhale, taking in the night air.

“This is really nice, more than I’d like to admit,” Jiwon remarked, smiling. Minho laughed, looking out briefly to take in the view and then down to his feet. “Jaehyun-hyung really knows good places,” Minho added. He moved a little closer, and their elbows were touching.

Silence fell over the two again, but it wasn’t so awkward as before, with the pleasant night view before them that allowed them to pause and take it all in.

Jiwon turned to look at Minho, who seemed lost in thought. An abrupt thought crept over Jiwon to take a picture of this moment, thinking it would look good if he captured it. He decided to store it in his mind. If he could paint like Jaijin, he would put it to paint and canvas. But he would have to settle for memory.

Before he could chide himself again for his strange thoughts, Minho broke the silence. “It’s really great that you came along with us, hyung,” he murmured, holding on to the railing and rocking on his heels.

“I’m glad I came along too, with you,” Jiwon found himself blurting in response, before he could stop himself. He saw Minho freeze in place, and he quickly cleared his throat, continuing, “I mean, you’re a nice dongsaeng to be around, Minho.”

Minho pivoted on his heel, turning to face Jiwon. Jiwon turned and Minho didn’t wear a shy expression, rather, he wore a smirk, similar to his expression whenever he played things up on stage.

“Is that what I am, hyung? A _nice dongsaeng?_ ” Minho cocked his head, eyes looking as if he was daring Jiwon in some way.

“Then, what—”

“Ah, I thought I wasn’t the only one feeling it too, from earlier. I guess I got my trajectories wrong,” Minho’s voice trailed off as he readied to go back to the table.

“Wait.” Jiwon tugged on Minho’s wrist, just as Minho did earlier to bring him to the dance floor. “You—what did you mean—“

Minho seemed hesitant to respond, and he gnawed on his lip. “Never mind, it’s nothing.”

“Minho—“

“Fine. _I like you a lot,_ okay, hyung, happy?” Minho sounded exasperated, as if he was deflating a balloon of his feelings that he’d been holding on to for quite some time.

Jiwon’s mouth fell open slightly, and he quickly closed it. He felt as if someone was spinning a mixture in his head, his emotions a little all over the place.

“I mean, you don’t have to do anything, I’m not asking for anything, really. I just wanted to be honest, and it’s Christmas so—“

Before Minho could finish, Jiwon silenced him with a quick peck to his cheek, and grinned. Minho narrowed his eyes at him, and Jiwon winced a little, wondering if he’d misjudged the situation.“Not fair,” Minho mockingly protested. “I wanted to be the first one.” Jiwon folded his arms. “Well, nothing’s stopping you now.”

Minho learned in stubbornly, lips gently meeting Jiwon’s. It was more innocuous than Jiwon thought it would be, and it surprised him a little how coy Minho seemed in all this. When they parted, Minho looked a little giddy. “You alright?” Jiwon whispered, his eyes softening. Minho grinned. “More than alright. Can I do that again?”Jiwon sighed, but it was more affectionate than our of exasperation, and let Minho meet him in the middle again, and again, unhurried.

Suddenly there was a loud thundering noise, and another. The Christmas fireworks had begun. The two sprung apart, startled by the noise.

“Would you look at that,” Minho mused. “Merry Christmas, hyung,” he smiled, eyes dancing. Jiwon didn’t utter a word, and chose to lean in, eyes closed, lips gently meeting Minho’s once more.

And so the two welcomed Christmas, and just maybe, a new start.

 

 

 

 

(somewhere elsewhere)

“Jaehyun-hyung, look! Fireworks!”  
“I see something a lot more interesting. Look, in the corner.”  
“Wait, wha-?!”  
“You owe me fifty thousand won, P.O.-ya.”  
“Hyung…”

**Author's Note:**

> [title](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OtLTYCtWBV8) | the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IetIg7y5k3A) that mino references
> 
> also a little thank you to everyone who has read, commented, left kudos and just enjoyed my tiny little ship trash. i plan to write more jiwon/mino in the coming year too :3


End file.
